User blog:J. Severe/One Step Closer to Season Box Sets?
This was already mentioned in Mobo85's blog, but I'm going to elaborate on it here. As you may or may not know, everyone's favorite show, Phineas and Ferb, has finally made it to Netflix. What is this "Netted-flix", you ask? Well, unless you've been living under a rock the past the past couple of years, you'd know that Netflix is a corporation offers DVD/Blu-ray disc rental, or online streaming of shows and movies. Lately, Disney's been allowing Netflix to stream some of their shows, but PnF hadn't been one those... until just days ago! I, being a Netflix subscriber (or to be more accurate, my sister is a Netflix subscribers but shares her Netflix-ness with me), was able to hook up Netflix to my Netflix-ready device, that being a Wii, and was able to stream Phineas and Ferb to my Wii through the internet and watch it. It may sound all happy and joyous, but the truth is... well, it is. The whole fact of being able to watch ANY episode of Phineas and Ferb ever broadcasted at any time of your wishing is quite grand. However, my device being a Wii, there are some limitations. For one thing, I have an HDTV, so I get to watch PnF in their original aspect ratio of 16:9, or for you youngers, "widescreen." However, I can only watch it in 480p, since the Wii's not HD, as opposed to how I can watch it in 1080i HD on my high-definition cable box. I suppose if I had a PlayStation 3 or an iPod touch or something, I could watch it in HD, seeing as HD streaming is available for the show. But that's just wishful thinking. Oh, and the quality of the video depends on how strong the internet connection is. The computer room is right across the hall from my room, so the connection's pretty strong. So I bet you're thinking, "Wow. This guy's got Netflix. He thinks he's all cool now, don't he?" Well, there's still some issues to address. For you see, if Disney can easily port their shows to Netflix, why not release season box sets of them? Think about it, not everyone has Netflix, so Disney could make more money by selling DVD sets of which everyone can enjoy. Why Disney doesn't like doing so, nobody knows, but if they have PnF on Netflix, they have no problem presenting the show in its entirety. What then? However, putting PnF on Netflix is a sign. A sign that Disney might be considering setting up PnF for complete season box sets. For example, those two pics up there are promotional images seen on the Netflix.com pages for season 1 and 2 could very well be the cover art for the box sets (which would be awesome, no doubt!). But once again, it's just wishful thinking. I guess for now we'll just have to stick with PnF on Netflix and iTunes and perhaps sometime in the future, Disney will come to its senses and give fans what they want. For now, I'm just going to watch some rarely-shown episodes of the show on Netflix. J. Severe is out, peace! Category:Inactive blogs